Misfits
by infinite vertigo
Summary: The misfits, guided by a leader, are no longer misfits. But… what happens when the leader is no longer? Team Gai centric, NejiTen Request from Hikoru Aniki


**.disclaimer: don't own.**

**.for Hikoru Aniki; hope you enjoy!.**

**.**_**title:**__misfits._

_**.pairings:**____nejiten._

_**.genre:**____romance, angst._

_**.word count:**__ 2,954__._

_**.summary:**____the misfits, guided by a leader, are no longer misfits. but… what happens when the leader is no longer?__. _

**.misfits. **

Every team has one person that holds them together. A leader, if you will.

Of course, it doesn't start out that way. Back when genin teams were first assigned, the jounin was the glue. Three genins that hardly knew each other; how could they just let one of them take charge of the team? No, they disagreed. They all do; they squabble, bicker, argue relentlessly and it's the jounin's job to ease tensions, promote serenity, ameliorate the arguments. It's seen in every single team without a single exception.

Team Seven, which consists of Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto. In the beginning there was never a moment of peace, as the admiration and annoyance clearly showed between the members. Ironically, it was the one that both others were the most annoyed by that became their glue. Naruto, through his loyalty and determination, managed to garner the respect of the brainiac and the Uchiha prodigy.

Team Eight, which consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. They weren't quite as quarrelsome as the previous team, but they had their moments, mainly concerning Akamaru and Shino's bugs. As they matured, their arguments about Akamaru and the bugs didn't lessen, but Kiba eventually emerged as their leader. Because even though the other two were powerful shinobi in their own regards, it was Kiba's ability to think fast and make himself heard that set him apart.

Team Ten, which consists of Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, and Nara Shikamaru. They were one of the few teams that already knew each other well the minute they were put together, but that didn't mean they didn't argue. From Chouji's love of food to Shikamaru's laziness to Ino's obsession with Sasuke, all three had something that the others would chastise them about. But after Asuma died, it was obvious that Shikamaru became the one to hold his team together. Because although lazy, his intelligence and the fact he was the first one to advance to a chuunin dictated that he be the leader.

And where does Team Gai fit in?

A year older than the rest meant they had an additional year of getting closer to each other and so compared to the other newly formed genin teams, they seemed to get along well. It was known from the start that Neji and Tenten got along extremely well; one was hardly seen without the other. Their bond with Lee was also close, as they were seen protecting the hyperactive taijutsu user at any costs. They worked well together, they were mature, and all three were capable leaders.

But they were just like the others. Neji, surprisingly, was the initial cause of annoyance. He had once irritated Tenten by commenting that kunoichi simply aren't as strong as shinobi, leaving him without a training partner for several weeks. And it was known that he and Lee butted heads initially; the Hyuuga didn't believe that Lee could become a strong shinobi through the use of taijutsu alone because it was fate. But like the rest of the teams, they matured together, and their teamwork that they are known for today developed smoothly.

The leader?

_"Neji…"_

_ "Neji-san!"_

Without a doubt, the Hyuuga prodigy.

His abilities clearly set him apart. Tenten and Lee were strong in their own respective ways, but they could easily admit that Neji was the strongest. Not only did he have his natural born abilities, but he also had a sense of determination that led him to refine those abilities. He was able to come up with a strategy quickly, and had no trouble telling his teammates what to do. And they always obeyed without a command because they trusted each other and him. Neji would never lead them to failure. A leader that doesn't have his teammates' trust is like a captain that has a mutinous crew; useless and ultimately a disaster.

They never said this out loud, but they also revered him. Not his name, but his personality. Strong willed, determined, and loyal, he had the combination of qualities that allowed them to trust him. It would be easy for Tenten and Lee to brag that they were with Hyuuga Neji to scare away the others, but they didn't. Because Neji was more than his name and reputation; Neji was Neji, and his teammates revered him for him. He was this shining beacon of hope from Team Gai, a shining beacon of hope from a team of misfits. Because that's what they were, no?

Lee was the shinobi who swore to become one of the best with the use of taijutsu and taijutsu alone. People smiled and encouraged him to his face, but once he turned around, they laughed at him. The one thing Lee liked about Neji's condescending attitude was that he wasn't two faced. He didn't tell Lee that he could do it and then turn around to badmouth him. He consistently looked down on Lee; irritating, but it was honest, which he appreciated. Which made it all the more satisfying when Neji changed, and admitted that with hard work, he really could do anything he wanted.

And there was Tenten, who had hardly been noticed her entire life. She lost her parents and had no other living family; she was the girl with no name. She had a dream to become a kunoichi just like Tsunade, but that was such a common dream that no one took her seriously. She had nothing except a passion for weapons; she didn't even have a family. She was almost invisible; people hardly noticed her. She didn't have an amazing ability, only a passion for weapons. She had her perfect aim, but that was so easily overshadowed.

They had no hope. People didn't take them seriously and they weren't noticed. But when they were put on a team with Neji, people began noticing them. Their recognition began as simply being on the same team as Neji, but it seemed enough. People actually _noticed_ them for the first time in their lives. And as time passed, they were no longer "the Hyuuga kid's teammates"; they became their own person and were acknowledged for their abilities. People noticed how hard Lee worked and the fake smiles turned genuine; people noticed how hard Tenten worked and the generic "I'm sure you'll make it" turned into true, heartfelt encouragement.

And so because of Neji, they were known in the village. All their hard work paid off; to be with Hyuuga Neji, the person that acted as a light in an otherwise dark abyss.

_"Neji… Neji!" she drops down to her knees next to him, tears brimming her eyes, "Open… open your eyes. Open them, please! Neji!"_

_ Lee clenches his fists and looks away, letting his silent tears intermingle with the drizzle. He feels Gai's hand on his shoulder but he doesn't acknowledge it. It was a mission with a clear and simple objective: retrieve a scroll stolen from the Hokage's office. It was an A-rank mission, but Team Gai had no qualms. They were there for each other through all these years and had pursued the Akatsuki before. This mission shouldn't be that difficult; with their teamwork, they should be able handle these nins._

_ The scroll rests safely in Tenten's bag, covered with mud from when she dropped to her knees. Her eyes scan over the body of her fallen comrade, taking in the crisp white Hyuuga robes that are stained with mud and blood, and the blood matted hair. Cuts and bruises are all over his body and his eyes are closed. He looks so still, almost dead, had it not been for the shallow breathing._

_ "Don't die…" she whispers, bringing a finger up to brush against his cheek, tears spilling over, "Please, Neji, don't die… What would we do without you?"_

What would they do without him?

He was their leader, their hope, their salvation. If he was gone… what would they do without him?

What would Lee do? Neji had served as his inspiration; he was a reminder for Lee to keep working hard. To him, Neji symbolized everyone that doubted him and he worked hard for the day that Neji would completely acknowledge him and his skills. And over the years they had become such close friends; aside from Gai, Neji was one of the few that Lee had come to trust with his life. He had been so alone because of all the relentless teasing. He couldn't lose one of the few, genuine friends that he had.

What would Tenten do? Besides having come to think of him as her best friend, she fell in love with him. While watching the arrogant prick of a prodigy grow up to still be arrogant but quite sweet when he wanted to be, she couldn't help but fall in love. From being the sexist jerk, he turned into a considerate and strong willed man that she loved; his sheer determination and patience, whether it was to perfect his own techniques or help her, he became completely flawless to her.

So as she watches him die, she's not just watching a friend, a teammate, a comrade slip away. She's also watching her lover, her soul mate, the love of her life slip away.

_"Neji, h-hold on," she pulls out a handkerchief and folds it up then presses it against the large wound on his chest, trying not to grimace as blood stains the white, "Someone will come… Sh-Shizune-san should be nearby, she's coming, hold on, __**hold on, damnit!**__"_

_ Lee closes his eyes and bites his lip, hoping Tenten doesn't notice that he's crying. He doesn't want her to know; he has to stay strong, after all. Strong, just like Neji was. _No,_ he immediately corrects himself, _Strong like Neji-san _is_. He isn't dying, he can't die, he won't die. Neji-san… won't leave us.

_Gai sighs and frowns, feeling guilt wash over him. This is his entire fault; he hadn't seen the enemy and Neji sacrificed himself by taking the blow. He glances over at the heap of bodies, his eyes hardening at the sight of the limp body of the one who killed his student. Even if it meant letting him get away and failing the mission, he would rather have his student alive._

And what was Gai supposed to do? His team, Team Gai, was his family. Lee, Tenten, Neji. They were the little genin he took care of and taught. How could he stand by and watch one of them slip away? They represented everything he believed in. From nothing, from being ignored, from being judged, they became strong shinobi of Konoha. They were brave, determined, and most importantly, _loyal._ They never deserted each other in a time of need. Because for a shinobi, loyalty, above all, was important.

One does not betray his village.

One does not betray his team.

One does not leave a fallen comrade.

_"Tenten," Gai speaks and the two look at him in surprise as he bends down, his back facing Neji, "We cannot wait any longer. Help him onto my back. If we start now, we may be able to get back to Konoha in time."_

_ "N-no…"_

_ Three pairs of eyes immediately rivet back to Neji, previously thought to be unconscious. He opens his eyes slowly and Tenten lets out a sharp gasp. Raising a shaking hand, she brushes her thumb against the still warm cheek and he smiles. "D-don't. The enemy… they may be near. I… I would be a hindrance…"_

_ "Neji, don't be silly! Gai-sensei is faster than anyone in the village! He'll be able to get past him and Lee and I are more than capable enough to fend them off…"_

_ "Don't… don't endanger yourselves for me," he interrupts her by lifting a hand and taking a gentle hold of hers. He lets out a shaky breath and winces as pain shoots through him. He doesn't need to look down, but he knows just what happened and, judging by the pain, how bad the wound is. "I won't make it… anyway. Don't risk your own lives… for one that's gone."_

_ "Hyuuga Neji!" Tenten tries to reprimand him in her firmest voice, but she can't help the waver. He laughs, the last laugh that she knows she'll ever hear. Her eyes soften and she brushes a few strands of his hair away from his face, tears brimming on the corners of her eyes again as she looks at the blood blossoming from the wound, fear and pain jerking at her heart._

_ This isn't fair._

_ Why him?_

_ Why him?_

_ Why him?_

_ He doesn't deserve this, she wants to pull her hair out and scream, he doesn't deserve to go like this, he's supposed to live, he's supposed to be infinitely happy, he's helped so many people, he's helping Team Gai to become the team they are today, why him, why him, __**why him**__?_

_ "Gai-sensei," Neji says and instantly he turns around and bends down, "Thank you… thank you for being my mentor. Because a prodigy… can't amount to much without someone to guide him. Thank you for understanding about my father… and for always being patient. I must confess," he pauses and smirks, "I wasn't… the easiest student to deal with. But thank you for never giving up on me and for reminding me that just because I was born with skills I shouldn't stop there and that I should continue striving and improving myself, because that's what the members of Team Gai do, isn't it?"_

_ Gai clenches his fists and chokes back a sob, closing his eyes and Neji notices that he is trembling. "Neji, you have embodied the qualities of Team Gai wonderfully. You have pushed yourself to limits and have realized that you are in charge of your fate. I am so proud of you… __**so**__ proud."_

_ Neji smiles and moves his gaze to Lee. Immediately, he drops down next to Neji, in between Gai and Tenten, looking at him avidly. "Lee… I still don't apologize… for telling you that your goal was ridiculous. Because I believe that brutal honesty has helped you to work hard. Because… you've always wanted to beat me, haven't you? Perhaps you've never beaten me in a spar… but you have surpassed what I have ever expected of you… Congratulations," Neji pauses and coughs, instantly feeling Tenten's grip on his hand tighten, "Congratulations… on proving me wrong. Very… very few people can say they've done that."_

_ Lee smiles shakily and tears overflow, streaming down his face as he bows. "Neji-san, you will forever be my eternal rival, even beyond death, I promise. I will always… always think of you when I am training. Because you are my inspiration… you have helped me to believe in myself. Our rivalry…" he looks back up, grinning through the tears, "…is not over! It will never be over."_

_ Neji smiles and nods, before turning to Tenten. She isn't looking at him; instead, she is looking away and biting her lip as she tries not to cry. He reaches up a hand and touches the side of her face and turns it so that she cannot help but look at him. His smile softens as he sees her tears, the pain that he is causing her. "Tenten… don't cry. Not… not because of me."_

_ She gives a loud sob and begins trembling again. Lee puts an arm around her, but that doesn't slow her tears by any means. Neji pauses for a second, feeling lightheaded. He realizes this is it, that he has so very little energy left to say these last important words to her._

_ "Tenten," he says again and she looks at him through the tears that blur her vision, "I have to thank you… for everything. From training to chastising me, from being my friend to being my lover, from being patient to helping me to see what was important. You never once complained about all my requests and your genuine happiness for my success has given me more motivation than you will ever know. I'm sorry that I have to depart this world… so soon. I wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with you."_

_ He closes his eyes and lets out a heavy sigh. With the little remaining strength he has, he opens his eyes and looks straight into Tenten's wide, brown ones. A single look conveys everything that he cannot say, things that simply cannot be expressed with words. Things that only they can understand; there simply are not enough words for him to express all that he wants to tell the woman he's in love with. _

_ "Falling in love with you was the best thing I've ever done," he says, his voice hoarse and getting softer by the minute, "Thank… thank you…"_

_ He lets out a final breath and his eyes close. His hand goes limp and slips out of Tenten's grasp and at that moment, they all realized it, realized that he was dead, he was gone, and he wasn't coming back. Tenten lets out an anguished cry and throws herself onto his still body, crying wildly. Lee and Gai tear their eyes away from the scene, but cannot ignore the sounds and their thoughts._

_ What do we do now?, they want to ask. Why does he have to leave? He has so much potential and he has helped so many; what kind of a cruel deity takes away someone like him?_

_ He's gone._

_ We needed him. _

_ What do we do now?_

The misfits, guided by a leader, are no longer misfits. They are confident and fixated; they are noticed and no one laughs.

But… what happens when the leader is no longer?

**Author's Notes: I'm trying to finish this without rushing (kind of paradoxical, I suppose) because, as an Asian, my parents are throwing a dinner party. And so I have children I must entertain, and it would not do to stare at my computer all night and let said children wreak havoc in my room. I hope you enjoyed this, happy New Years Eve to all! Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
